


Avalanche

by PushMeFurther



Series: Tell me all your secrets [3]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom, sprousehart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Not real, Purely Speculative, based on real life events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: *THIS IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND NOT MEANT TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE*





	Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> *THIS IS PURELY SPECULATIVE AND NOT MEANT TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE*

You were an enigma , Cole.

A pure avalanche coming towards me that one day at our first audition. I should have been surprised by the accumulation of tension between us, the way your eyes never left me. I would look back at you and you would look away, safely but throughly giving me hints of us.

Hints of you.

We should have seen it coming. The love that we now share. But we didn’t.

Maybe we tried to deny it, maybe we tried to push it away, delaying the inevitable.

Or maybe it was too strong for us. Too unexpected.

Maybe we were just scared of what we could do together, how much love we can create and give to eachother.

Or maybe it was just what they think, what they would think of us, seeing us like this.

We tried to stop it, this magnetism pulling us together, but we seemed too perfect for eachother.

We are perfect for eachother.

I knew it the first moment I laid my eyes on you, admiring your features, the place I was about to call home.

The person I was about to spend my life loving.

And I knew that as long as you’d still want me, I’ll always be yours.

I’ve always been yours.


End file.
